


The Sheriff

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Trouble - Pink (Music Video)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Blue Eyes, Boners, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fun, Green Eyes, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Hats, Hormones, Horny, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Kinky, Large Cock, Licking, Magic Fingers, Mild Kink, Mind Sex, Mouth Kink, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tongues, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wetting, badgirl, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	The Sheriff

“And cut!” the director yelled out.

You were the makeup artist for Pink’s newest video clip “Trouble” and you were waiting for her and Jeremy to come back to the makeup trailer for touch ups. It was a hot day so the makeup required regular touching up. You had enjoyed working with Pink but had enjoyed working with Jeremy so much more. You had been checking out Jeremy all day, especially his ass and he looked so fucking hot in that Sheriff outfit that you had to go and splash your face with cold water and now and then. They both walked back into the trailer laughing as they took their seats, you quickly placed your coffee back down on your small table by your seat when you were interrupted by the both of them.

“Mama you look exhausted, why don’t you take a break” Jeremy suggested

“Actually Jeremy you should take a break too man” Pink suggested and gave you a sly wink, you tried to hide the utterly stupid smile that was appearing on your face.

“Ok guys I’ll take a break” you said awkwardly and walked outside for a smoke, you were a complete idiot around Jeremy, he made you feel like a teenager again with the way he got you hot and flustered.

Back in the trailer Jeremy let out a smile that made him blush and Pink laughed at him “Man just go ask her if she will out for a drink with you”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about” Jeremy muttered back

“Just go for a fucking smoke already man” Pink said with a laugh

Jeremy took the hint and walked outside, he looked for you and when he found you he stood right next to you, as if it wasn’t hard enough looking at him in that Sheriff outfit all day and now he decides to stand next to you, he smiles at you awkwardly as he hangs a cigarette in his mouth.

“Can I borrow a lighter? I left mine in the trailer” Jeremy asked you a little shy

“Yeah sure” you said as you fumbled through your pocket and pulled it out, you handed it to Jeremy and when his rough, warm hand touched yours it sent shivers up your spine and you took the breath that caught in your throat.

Jeremy didn’t hand you back the lighter, instead he just slid it into your pocket and that hot feeling rushed over your body again and left your cunt throbbing and wet for him

“Thanks for the light” he said as he smiled at you

“Your welcome Mr Renner” you replied back with a smile

“Mama ,call me Jeremy” he said with a wink

Your breath caught in your throat as you tried not to blush “ok” you stuttered out before you finished your smoke and awkwardly walked back to the makeup trailer. The whole time you felt eyes on you, Jeremy’s to be exact which made you choke up. You got inside the trailer and sucked in a deep breath, you forgot Pink was in there and when she let out a laugh you jumped a little.

“Sorry I was..” you lost your own words and tried thinking up a reason for being so jumpy and weird

“It’s cool, I don’t need an explanation to know” she said as she smiled back

You both laughed as you touched up her makeup, Jeremy hadn’t been back yet and the thought of where he was crossed your mind, you had worked with Pink a few times on her music videos and she was so cool and down to earth, you both always talked and joked about things. You had just finished touching up her makeup and you added some more hairspray to keep her hair perfect and then you were done, just before she walked out of the trailer she turned to you with a smirk on her face which puzzled you.

“By the way Jeremy is heading this way and I should have told you this before but we don’t need him again for another hour or so, so he is on break” she said as she practically ran out of the trailer.

“Thanks for the notice!” you yelled out at her

Jeremy had just walked into the trailer and locked the door behind him, he looked pissed off and you had no idea why. That was until he gently pushed you up against the wall, his hand cupping your face, the other on your waist as his mouth crashed to yours. You immediately slipped your tongue into his mouth, your tongue danced with his until you both stripped naked. Jeremy moved his hand to take off his hat but you stopped him, he quickly pulled a condom out of his pocket, the tearing of the wrapper made you want him all the more. He slid it over his thick and veined length before he picked you back up in his arms. 

Jeremy pressed you back against the wall as he slid into your slick cunt, he groaned at how tight and wet your were, you felt his breath hot against your neck as his cock pumped in and out of you roughly

“You have no idea just how badly I’ve wanted you” he growled into your ear, his voice low and husky

“Fuck Jeremy!” you moaned out in response as your nails scratched into his back and drew some lines of blood, you bounced in unison with his thrusts, his body was now flat against yours against the wall as his thrusts became deeper at a new angle “I’m….uh” you moaned out

“Come for me mama” he moaned to you and that’s all it took to set you off, your orgasm came crashing over you hard as your body shook against him, he held you in place and fucked you relentlessly while your walls clamped tight around his cock and you came, you bit down on his bottom lip to stop yourself from screaming his name, he was so close to coming also so you started dirty talking to him and with a shudder he came, his thrusts were deep and fast which sent you over the edge yet again, you pawed at his back and hair and came screaming his name.

He carried you over to the chair while still inside you so you could both catch your breath, you were straddling his lap with your head buried into the crook of his neck and your hands playing with his hair while you tried to collect yourself, you can’t remember every coming twice during sex and it left your legs shaking. Jeremy kissed at your neck as he stroked small circles around your back, after a few minutes of getting your shit together you both got dressed and Jeremy unlocked the trailer door, Pink was on her way to the trailer when Jeremy quickly kissed you.

Pink walked into the trailer and looked at you both oddly like she knew, you and Jeremy looked at each other and walked outside for a smoke, you both talked and exchanged numbers.

“Hang around mama and I’ll give you a personal tour of the Sheriff’s office and the cells” Jeremy said as he bit his bottom lip and walked off, and just like that you were ready to go for round two.


End file.
